In the coming aged society, the bodies of many apoplexy patients, patients in the vegetative state, or bedridden patients degenerate due to lack of activities. If not turned periodically, they may suffer from bedsores. Thereby, caregivers and care equipment are required for their daily cares. It is a tiresome and heavy duty to take care a bedridden patient in a long time. For improving the caring abilities as well as relieving the burden of labor for caregivers, convenient and labor-saving care and rehabilitation apparatuses are highly required.
Currently, the care and rehabilitation apparatuses for caring bedridden patients in the market include:    1. Turning bed: includes a single application of turning a bedridden patient.    2. Inflatable bed: includes a single application of changing the pressure points of the body of a bedridden patient for preventing bedsores.    3. Electric shifting machine: includes the application of moving and weighing a bedridden patient.    4. Phlegm suction machine: includes a single application of phlegm suction for a bedridden patient's mouth, nose, throat, or shallow trachea.    5. Shampooing basin: includes a single application of shampooing a bedridden patient's hair in bed.    6. Bath machine: includes a single application of moving a patient to the bathroom for bathing.    7. Rehabilitation machine for hands and legs: includes a single application of rehabilitating the hands and legs of an apoplexy patient.    8. Weighing frame: includes a single application of slinging a patient for weighing.    9. Rehabilitative walking machine: includes a single application of rehabilitating an apoplexy patient by walking.    10. “Multipurpose body-turn-over apparatus” by the present inventor (Taiwan utility patent publication number 387249; U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,398 B1):            (1) Only the lateral (the left and right direction of the patient) turning rod is designed; no longitudinal (the head and leg direction of the patient) turning rod is available. Hence, there is no lateral turning operations such as slinging the wheelchair in the sit position or turning laterally for lifting the hip and the chest.        (2) The male shell of the lifting frame slips into the female shell for moving up and down. Because the female shell has a basic length, the lifting range is relatively high. Due to the limited lifting path, the demand is not practically satisfied.        (3) The net having a folding board inside hooks the sling for turning. However, the folding board has the disadvantages of increasing cost, heaviness, interference, and uneasy to fold and clean.            11. “Assistive turning device having lifting function” (Taiwan utility patent publication number M416461: The lifting mechanism and the turning device are different from the present invention.
Although the various care apparatuses for apoplexy patients, patients in the vegetative state, or bedridden patients described above have respective functions, there is no an integrated device for caring. In addition to higher purchasing costs, they occupy space. Besides, they cannot satisfy the overall demands of home care and rehabilitation.